The love that kills
by smilycat
Summary: Jase, Sam, john and cooper all go camping but it doesn't go as planed (rated M for gore and cussing)
1. Chapter 1

The love that kills

**** A/N: this is an assignment that my language teacher made us do for Halloween so I decided to post it this will not be continued unless you want it to be….. Ya im not really that proud of it****

**~WARNING: CONTAINS GRUSOME SCENES IN DETAIL AND SLIGHT CUSSING SO BE WARNED!**

"C'mon Sam lets go" I yell standing outside of the slow packing brunettes house. "Geez im coming! Now can we just go already?" Sam asks pouting at me. "Says the girl who took literal hours to pack." I sneer playfully. She punches me in the arm and we head off to johns house. About fifteen minutes of agonizing walking later we reach his house. We are greeted with the sight on john and cooper sitting on the front porch fighting about something. They stop and look at us questioningly. "What took you guy so long? Geez ya think we were waiting for two women!" Cooper shouts dramatically. Sam mutters something about him being a sexist, while I laugh. "But im not a lady im a dude!" I yell playfully throwing my hands up. "Ok can we leave anytime soon?" john says getting up and grabbing his bag. I sigh nodding as I turn and walk down the street toward the old camping grounds that are close to john's house.

We walk to an old camping spot deep in the forest. It's a clearing well hidden by the trees that surround it. "Ah just like I remember it!" john exclaims sitting down on a fallen tree near the center of the clearing. We all follow his example while looking around in amazement. "I just can't believe it hasn't changed after two years!" Sam says looking around. "Well we all need to do our fair share of the work of setting up camp because it's almost sunset… so john and cooper can get fire wood while me and Sam set up camp! Sound good guys?" I ask. They all nod and head off. "Before we get started I have to use the bathroom so I'll be back!" Sam said while running off toward the main path. I smile and head toward my bag, I rummage through it and pull out a book called 'how to pitch a tent for dummies' I tuck it under my left arm. I then grab the tents and drag them to the center of the clearing.

After hours of fighting with the tents from hell I finally got them up. I huff and notice no one has come back yet and it's starting to get dark. I walk toward my bag and grab a flashlight and head toward the direction john and cooper went. I walk or more like stumble through the woods that are steadily growing darker. I stop when I hear rustling from a nearby bush. I turn and look at it I walk closer and see that it's splattered with… red paint? I shake my head and walk around to the other side of the bush. I stop dead in my tracks and stiffen in fear. Because lying before me dead is john. I step closer shakily and look at his face which wears a shocked and pained expression. I crouch down near his head and notice an arrow lodged in his left eye. I gag and look away. I stand and start walking the way I had come wanting to get as far away as possible and find the others. But I bump into something that is hanging from the tree. I shine the flashlight up at the object that hit me but I quickly drop it. I scream as I find cooper hanging from the tree severely beaten with some blunt object that the killer must have had. I pick up the flashlight and run in the opposite direction. I trip and fall but that doesn't help with my tears that are streaming down my face and blurring my vision. I curl up and allow myself a moment of grieving for my friends. "Their gone… really gone not ever coming back." I chock out.

After a few more minutes of silent sobbing I stumble toward the general direction of the main road. It's by a miracle I find it so quickly. After I find it I find im not that far from the restroom area. So I sprint the rest of the way there and stop when I see a tarp wrapped around something on the ground. In despite of the situation my curiosity gets the best of me. So I unfold the tarp but what it reveals is my secret crush Sam laying their dead. Her head god knows where and unrecognizable except for her necklace that I gave her for her sixteenth birthday this year. Her murder is far more grotesque than the others though. But it doesn't help that I want to puke or wish for this all to be a nightmare. But that won't happen because it's too real. But I find a note that has blood splattered on it but it was still readable and it read.

_ Dear Jase, _

_ If you want to find me come back to the camp site…..I'll be waiting._

I read the note over and over while my feet carried me toward my friend's killer. I stop once I reach the edge of the clearing. I walk toward the center cautiously. But stop when a pair of arms are wrapped around my waist and someone's face buries itself in my back. "I-im s-sorry but they had to die, because they were stealing you away from me!" the killer cries loosening their grip on my waist. I take the chance to pull out of their grip and then turn to look at the killer. I can't put this into words the horror and betrayal I felt when I turn and see… my younger brother Jacob standing their crying and covered in blood. "p-please don't leave me brother please!" Jacob cries. But what do I do? Do I stay or run?


	2. Chapter 2

The love that kills (part 2)

****A/N: Thanks to the review from REDRAVEN1888 I now have to post the rest (because she will kill me if I don't) so here it is enjoy and review!****

**~.~WARNING: CONTAINS GORE AND CUSSING!~.~**

_**Jase's P.O.V**_

I stiffen as I see Jacob take a shaky step closer as tears stream down his pleading face. "P-please brother… I did this because I love you! I-I can't lose you… not after mom." Jacob pleads reaching out to me. I step back and clutch my flashlight tighter. 'He's only fourteen just two years younger than me… and mom passed away when he was five and I was seven. So why is he still not over it?' I think. My eyes widen in shock and my throat tightens in grief. It's the anniversary of when mom died and dad left. My eyes fill up with tears that threaten to spill at any moment. "I'm the only one you have left, huh?" I whisper head down casted. I hear shuffling, but I don't move. I hear him come closer but I don't look up as he wraps his arms around me again. I don't move for a second and I feel him stiffen. But after all that ive gone through I still hug him back. 'What am I doing? Why do I feel as if it's my entire fault?' I think desperately. "What am I going to do? What are we going to do?" I ask pulling him away so I can see his face. "S-so are you going to call the p-police and have me sent to jail?" he sniffs wide eyed. I slowly take a step back to put some distance between us. "I-I don't know what i'll do with you now." I stutter out. A demonic look comes on his face as he takes a menacing step forward. "You wouldn't want to turn in you little brother now would you? Or make the killer mad either hmm?" Jacob said coldly. I shiver and step back I turn to run but am tackled to the ground instead. "YOU WOULDN'T BE TRYING TO RUN AWAY WOULD YOU BROTHER?!" he yells at me. I shake violently and struggle to get out of his grip. But his grip on me is strong. I feel him binding my hands together behind my back. He lifts me up so now that I am standing and starts to drag me toward the woods. He picks up the forgotten flashlight and pushes me forward again telling me to walk forward.

We walk in silence for what seemed like hours but were only mere minutes. Finally we reach this cabin. It looks old and abandoned the paint on it peeling and some steps on the porch broken. I struggle as he pulls me toward it. But stop as I feel dizzy and fall toward the cold unforgiving ground.

"Fuck" I mutter sitting up slowly, my head pounding. 'W-where am I?' I wonder looking around at the seemingly empty room. "Ah so you finally decide to wake up!" a voice whispers near me. I turn and flinch when I come face to face with my brother. "Awe don't be that way bro!" he says leaning close. I crawl backward till im backed into a corner. He chuckles and walks and crouches in front of me. "F-fuck you…you sick bastard!" I yell. He laughs loudly then suddenly stops and looks at me with a devious smile. "Don't you think it's funny? How you're the older of us but I still captured you and am keeping you prisoner?" he asks giggling manically. "If you could of seen your face when you saw your dead friends you would've laughed! It was soo funny the way you screamed when you bumped into cooper dead body. I thought I would get caught because I almost burst out laughing." He said getting up and walking out of the room. I let out a breath that I had been holding. 'He's crazy!' I scream in my head as panic and fear raise the hairs on my neck.

**Jacobs P.O.V (5 hours earlier)**

I walk silently behind john and cooper. 'They don't even know im here!' I thought victoriously. I grab the bow from behind my back and get an arrow ready to fire. I wait for the right moment and when it comes I aim and fire. I grab the spiked club I laid down beside me earlier and run at cooper who is bent down beside john. I hit him over the head then just keep hitting him till he stops twitching I then hung him up in the tree like a piñata. But I can't have any more fun because my brother is close by. So I hop into the nearest and curse under my breath as it rustles. But it caught his attention and leads him to my creations. He crouches down beside john then gets up only to bump into cooper's body. I struggle trying not to laugh as he screams and runs. I run to the main road to find that bitch Sam. Once I do I play the part of frightened brother and once she turns around I stab her in the back. And once she stops moving I cut her head off and throw it into a toilet. I then drag her fat ass over to where ive set the tarp and wrap her in it and set a note in there with her. I then run off to my hiding spot and wait for my brother. Once he shows up I watch his face turn from sorrowful to curious as he looks at the tarp. I don't stay to see his reaction to finding his crush or fat bitch as I like to call her dead and head less. I walk toward the clearing and hide. Once he arrives I wait to come out so I can get into character. Once I do I go up behind him and just play the part of sad and sorry brother. Nut everything goes wrong and I have to use force and drug my brother and trap him in the basement of the rundown cabin.

**Jase's P.O.V **

It was hours before he returned and I tried to escape but found I was handcuffed and the door was locked and the walls were sound proof. I was furious when he walked in but held my tongue when I saw that he was covered in mud and dirt. "Are you hungry brother?" he asks. I don't answer but I nod. He scoffs at my non-social attitude and walks back toward the door so he can get the food. I shift on the floor, im exhausted and hungry, not to mention freaked out. But I stay emotionless on the surface. My mind drifts off as he comes back with a sandwich and a glass of water. "Hey wake up and eat this for me kay." He says softly. I want to laugh at his 'caring' tone. But I don't for fear of him doing something to me. I shift so that I can bend down and eat since I can't use my hands. He chuckles and picks up the sandwich and holds it close to my mouth so I can take a bite. Once im finished eating he puts the dishes up and comes down with a blanket and pillow and sets up a makeshift bed. I sigh and fall asleep immediately when my head hits the pillow.

**A/N: I have decided to make this a story instead of a two-shot thing. So look forward to more if you like it! Review if you have suggestions or anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

Torcher & Questioning

***A/N: enjoy and review!***

**~WARNING: CONTAINS GORE AND CUSSING.~**

**Jase's P.O.V (the next day)**

I wake up to the sound of things being moved or thrown. I cautiously lift my head up off the pillow. But I don't see anything so I lay back down. I try to fall back asleep but the sound of a door being thrown open startles me. I look up once again but only to come in contact with a bag being thrown at my head. I shout startled, but im quickly quieted by a hand covering my mouth. "Sshhh, if you want to live I suggest you shut the hell up!" The person whispers harshly. I nod, as im lifted up out of the bed and the bag more securely wrapped around my head. I feel a piece of metal pressed against my throat. I gulp and struggle a bit. "Stop struggling or ill cut your fucking head off. I stop struggling and stand completely still. A door is thrown open and slammed shut again all of a sudden. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" a voice screams from in front of us. Im thrown to the side as the two people start yelling and fighting. I stumble and it the wall with a thud. I take this chance to find a way to escape. So I follow the wall till I reach some sort of door. I turn so I can turn the knob since my hands are handcuffed behind my back. Once I open the door I carefully slip out of the room and shut the door the best I could.

I stumble around the house trying not to bump into anything. But luck isn't on my side anymore as I hear an angry yell and slamming doors. I drop down to a crouch and stiffen. I can't move or even breathe im so scared. The pounding footsteps don't help but they suddenly stop. I sigh in relief, then out of nowhere im grabbed by my hair thru the bag and yanked upward. Im then thrown and hit the wall hard. I land on the floor and immediately curl up into a ball.

**Jacob's P.O.V (ten minutes earlier)**

I sigh and sit down on the couch when im hit over the head. I yell and jump up to see a guy in a mask standing in front of me holding a bat. He hit me in the side and I yell in surprise. I hunch over in pain and look up to see that the masked man has disappeared. I yell profanity's and start throwing things and opening and slamming doors looking for the fucker. I stop when I get to the basement door. I go to the kitchen and grab a knife and open the door only to find Jase with a bag over his head and I knife to his throat. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yell furiously. The guy throws Jase to the side and lunges at me shouting. I counter his attack by bringing my knee up to meet his stomach. He stumbles so I take the opportunity to stab him in the shoulder. He howls in pain and clutches his shoulder dropping his knife. I pick it up and shove it in his chest, right into his heart. He splutters out blood and falls to the ground. I crouch down and remove his mask. I look at his now exposed face that's forever twisted in pain and stiffen as I recognize the victim.

I quickly put the mask back on and turn to where my brother was before. 'He's not there so… fuck he's in the house!' I mentally scream. I sprint and slam the door open and frantically search the house. But I don't see him in any of the rooms so I head toward the living room and pause. He's crouched on the floor, I chuckle quietly and tiptoe toward him. I stop and grab him by the hair and chunk him across the room. He hits the wall with a painful thud and slides down the wall and curls up. "Welcome to hell do you have a reservation?" I say stepping toward my now frantic brother.

**Jase's P.O.V **

I panic when I hear my brother speak and take a step toward me. I try to stand but groan in pain and fall back to the ground. I hear him chuckle, he drags me by my hair thru the house to a room. Im laid down and my legs tied down to something and the bag taken off my head. I squint my eyes at the bright lights of the room hit my eyes. 'This isn't my regular room.' I think looking around the bright room. My eyes go wide as I notice all the knives, needles, drugs and other things lining a table to my right. I look down and notice im strapped to a bed. I struggle and scream, but im stopped by a wadded up cloth being shoved into my mouth. I gag and struggle harder and twist my free upper body around. I stop when my hands are let free, but are quickly binded to the head posts of the bed. I let out a shaky breath and look at my brother with pleading eyes. He laughs and goes and grabs a scalpel from the table. "Now brother you need to be punished for trying to leave me. So don't struggle and this will be over with faster ok?" he said twirling the scalpel in his hand. He puts the scalpel down and stands there thinking for a moment. He then picks up the scalpel and starts to unbutton my shirt to reveal my chest. He then starts to carve into my flesh I scream in pure agony. He chuckles and draws back to look at his work as I breathe heavily in pain.

**Jacobs P.O.V **

I chuckle as I look at what ive carved into my brother's chest which is a heart with a J in the middle. I shake my head and go back to work. I carve over my creation again making sure it will leave a very visible scare. Once im done torturing him I disinfect the wound and bandage it up. After I do that I blind fold him and lead him into the basement. I set him on the floor and un-blindfold him and look at him. He's pale and it doesn't help that he has black hair which makes him look paler. He stares at me with dead blue eyes and I can see the pain that I have caused. So I look away and focus on the floor before staring up at him again only to find him asleep. I chuckle and grab the pillow and blanket and place him on them and go toward the dead body and pick it up so I can bury it.

After I buried the body I went down and cleaned up the blood and moved my brother to my room till the smell of bleach goes away. But the look in his eyes before he fell asleep still haunts me. The look of betrayal, pain and distrust burned in his gaze. 'This isn't what I wanted… was it?' I think pacing in front of my bed with my sleeping brother in it. I stop when I hear him shift and mumble something. I walk and sit at the edge of the bed near his head. He mumbles something else and goes to lie on his stomach. But he gasps in pain and shoots awake. This startles me from my spot near his head which making me tumble to the floor. I stare at him wide eyed, surprised that he jumped up so quickly. He turns on his side as to face me and opens his mouth to say something but passes out before he can utter a word. I panic and get up and rush toward him and flip him on his back and lift up his shirt so I can see the bandages. That's when I relies his wound has re-opened.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! Review if you have concerns, questions or suggestions! **


End file.
